japanese_in_disney_recordsavex_entzetima_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Best! Morning Girls 20th Anniversary
|-| Event Vs= |type = Single |album = 14shou ~The message~ and Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary |artist = Morning Musume '14 |released = October 15, 2014 November 23, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |length = 28:03 |label = |producer = Tsunku }} Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary (ベスト！モーニング娘。20th Anniversary) is the 8th best album by Morning Musume '19. It was released on March 20, 2019 in three editions: one regular and two limited. The Regular Edition and Limited Edition A both come as two CDs with two original songs and a selection of A-sides released from "Mikan" in 2007 up to "Furari Ginza" in 2018. Limited Edition A also comes with a Blu-ray of Morning Musume '18's live performance at rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2018 on August 12, 2018, a music video of the original track "I surrender Ai Saredo Ai", and making-of footage. Limited Edition B comes as four CDs with a complete collection of A-sides released from "Mikan" in 2007 up to "Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara" in 2018, a Morning Musume '18 version of "Akogare no Stress-free", as well as a selection of B-sides and the two original songs. This album is the debut of 15th generation members, Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei. Tracklist CD Regular Edition & Limited Edition A Disc 1= #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai (I surrender 愛されど愛; I surrender Love Is Love Nevertheless) - Morning Musume '19 #Koishite Mitakute (恋してみたくて; I Want to Try Falling in Love) - Morning Musume '18 #Mikan #Resonant Blue #Pepper Keibu #Naichau Kamo #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Kimagure Princess #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Seishun Collection #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (AL Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Only you #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) |-|Disc 2= #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Help me!! (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #TIKI BUN (Album Version) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Oh my wish! #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Album Version) #Utakata Saturday Night! #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Jealousy Jealousy #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Are you Happy? #Furari Ginza Limited Edition B Disc 1= #Mikan #Resonant Blue #Pepper Keibu #Naichau Kamo #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Kimagure Princess #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Seishun Collection #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (AL Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Only you #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) |-|Disc 2= #One・Two・Three (Updated) #The Matenrou Show #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Help me!! (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #TIKI BUN (Album Version) #Shabadaba Doo~ #Mikaeri Bijin |-|Disc 3= #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Yuugure wa Ameagari #Ima Koko Kara #Oh my wish! #Sukatto My Heart #Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Album Version) #ENDLESS SKY #One and Only #Utakata Saturday Night! #The Vision #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Mukidashi de Mukiatte #Sou ja nai |-|Disc 4= #BRAND NEW MORNING #Jealousy Jealousy #Morning Misoshiru #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Dokyuu no Go Sign #Wakain da shi! #Are you Happy? #A gonna #Furari Ginza #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #Y Jiro no Tochuu #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai (Morning Musume '15 Ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Type B) #Akogare no Stress-free (Morning Musume '18 Ver.) #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (TV EDIT) #Koishite Mitakute - Morning Musume '18 #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai - Morning Musume '19 Limited Edition A Blu-ray ;"rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2018" (8gatsu 12nichi Kokuei Hitachi Kaihin Kouen) Live Eizou (「rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2018」(8月12日 国営ひたち海浜公園)ライブ映像) #OPENING #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #Utakata Saturday Night! #MC #Jealousy Jealousy #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Help me!! (Updated) #Are you Happy? #Ai no Gundan #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #MC #LOVE Machine (Updated) ;Bonus Footage #Morning Musume 20th Anniversary VJ Remix. #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai (Music Video) #Jacket Satsuei Making Eizou (ジャケット撮影メイキング映像; Making Video of the Jacket Photoshoot) Featured Members *5th Gen (uncredited): Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen (uncredited): Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen (uncredited): Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen (uncredited): Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (uncredited), Suzuki Kanon (uncredited) *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna (uncredited), Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka (uncredited) *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna (uncredited), Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *15th Gen (Debut): Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei Album Information ;I surrender Ai Saredo Ai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamata Koji *Chorus: Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-02-26. ;Koishite Mitakute *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"ベストアルバム☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-04-10. TV Performances *2019.01.07 The Girls Live (I surrender Ai Saredo Ai) Concert Performances ;I surrender Ai Saredo Ai *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 ;Koishite Mitakute *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |March |8 |39,849 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2019-03/ |} Total reported sales: 43,932 ;Weekly Combined Rankings |- |'1' |35,079 |- |27 |3,958 |- |48 |2,001 |} Total reported points: 41,038 Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 41,984 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="2" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2019&month=04&day=1 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |16 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2019&month=04&day=1 |} Trivia *The album was first announced on December 15, 2018 in the Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final at Nippon Budokan.Fukumura Mizuki. "サタデーナイト武道館！☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-12-15. *The covers are homages to the first compilation album Best! Morning Musume 1 released in 2001. *This is the first Morning Musume album to include their 2013 A-side "Ai no Gundan", 2014 A-sides "Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin", and 2015 and 2016 singles which were all skipped over in earlier compilations. *The album was originally scheduled for release on March 13, 2019, but it was postponed to a week later due to production issues."モーニング娘。'19『ベスト！モーニング娘。20th Anniversary』発売日変更のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-02-01. *This is Morning Musume's first album to reach #1 on the weekly Oricon charts since No.5 in 2003 and their fourth album overall to do so (not counting the mini album Hatachi no Morning Musume by the anniversary unit Morning Musume 20th)."モー娘。、20周年ベストで16年ぶり1位 女性グループ歴代記録更新「つんく♂さんのおかげ」【オリコンランキング】" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2019-03-25. This is the first album to to reach #1 on Oricon for the 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, and 14th generation members as well. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS